


Визитка fandom SW rare pairings 2020

by fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020), Wisedo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Animated GIFs, Do not repost, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Embedded Video, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo
Summary: Наш мастерпостГолосование за визитки
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, C-3PO & R2-D2, Ewoks / Empire, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious / Republic, Wilhuff Tarkin/TK-421
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020





	Визитка fandom SW rare pairings 2020

Наша команда собирается писать про редкие пейринги канона и расширенной вселенной Звездных войн.

  
  
Взять баннер   
[](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219668383.htm)  
  
<div align="center"><a href="https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219668383.htm" target=_blank><img src="https://funkyimg.com/i/36e2f.png" alt="баннер fandom SW rare pairings 2020" style="width: 400px; max-width:100%;"></a></div>  
  
[](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219668383.htm)  
  
<div align="center"><a href="https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219668383.htm" target=_blank><img src="https://funkyimg.com/i/36e2g.gif" alt="баннер fandom SW rare pairings 2020" style="width: 400px; max-width:100%;"></a></div>

**Author's Note:**

> [Наш мастерпост](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219668383.htm)   
>  [Голосование за визитки](https://forms.gle/Jq8CDQYXTGm8iwvx8)


End file.
